Szepty
by Zoe125
Summary: Fandom: "Imię Róży" Umberto Eco. Czyli tekst o podszeptach szatana, wyrzutach sumienia i utracie wiary.


Wątłe płomienie świec oświetlały twarze i sylwetki zgromadzonych przy długich stołach mnichów. Wszyscy spożywali wieczerzę w ciszy i skupieni, wsłuchani w ojca Jorge, recytującego z pamięci fragmenty Biblii. Nikły zazwyczaj głos starca odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian, wlewając słowa otuchy w serca braci.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystkie dni upływały w spokoju, a ich rytm wyznaczało bicie dzwonów, zwołujące na msze. Adelmus kochał takie uporządkowane, pracowite życie, tak odmienne od tego, które zapamiętał, będąc jeszcze dziecięciem. A nade wszystko umiłował księgi. Gdy siadał za swoim pulpitem i brał się do pracy, czuł, jak serce przepełnia mu radość, a dusza wznosi się do Boga. Opat był względem niego wielce łaskawy, twierdząc, że jego talent do tworzenia iluminacji to dar od Boga. Adelmus tworzył więc ku chwale Pana.

Teraz siedział skulony za stołem, usiłując jeść, ale kęsy mięsa stawały mu w gardle. Głos ojca Jorge to przybliżał się, to oddalał, drażniąc jego uszy. Słowa Biblii, tak dobrze znane Adelmusowi, nie przynosiły ukojenia, nie pozwalały myśleć o nadchodzącym, dobrym dniu. Irytowały, nie dawały się skupić, rozsadzały mu czaszkę. Udręczony Adelmus pochylił się w przód, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jego blade usta poruszały się w bezgłośnym szepcie.

_Przestań, przestań wreszcie. Nie gadaj tyle. Twój głos przypomina beczenie owcy, ojcze Jorge. Milcz, starcze. Najmiłościwszy Boże, co to za myśli? Precz, szatanie. Odejdź. Zostaw mnie._

— Bracie Adelmusie?

Cichy głos wyrwał go z otępienia. Mężczyzna wolno uniósł głowę i spojrzał na siedzącego obok młodego mnicha. Najwyżej czternastoletnie chłopię przyglądało mu się z troską.

— Czyście chorzy, bracie?

— Nie. — Głos z trudem wydobywał się z gardła Adelmusa. Czuł, że ciało płonie mu od gorączki, a głowę rozsadza nieznośne łupanie. — Zdrów jestem.

Na twarzy młodego mnicha odbiło się zmieszanie. Adelmus wiedział, że rozpalone gorączką oczy przeczą jego słowom, otworzył usta, chcąc uspokoić młodzieńca, gdy poczuł, że słabnie. Stół, siedzący obok chłopiec, płomienie świec, pochyleni w zadumie bracia — wszystko to nagle rozpłynęło się we mgle. Adelmus poczuł, że zsuwa się z ławy i leci w przepaść bez dna. Ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrował wyciągnięte ręce młodego mnicha i jego przerażone oczy, a potem nie było już nic. Tylko ogromny wir, który wciągał go coraz głębiej i głębiej.

_To już koniec,_ pomyślał.

_Ukojenie._

- o -

Po długiej chorobie, pełnej majaków i niespokojnych nocy, Adelmus doszedł do siebie pod troskliwą opieką brata Seweryna. Ozdrowiał tak nagle, że wszyscy uznali to niemal za cud, gdyż stan młodego mnicha był tak poważny, że nawet biegły w zielarstwie Seweryn kręcił z powątpiewaniem głową.

— Chcę wrócić do pracy w skryptorium — oświadczył Adelmus. — Jeszcze dzisiaj.

Seweryn załamał ręce.

— Bracie, nie wiesz, co mówisz. Przez prawie dwa tygodnie leżałeś na wpół przytomny, trawiony gorączką. Jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaby! Nawet wielebny opat zwolnił cię z obowiązku uczęszczania na msze…

— Jestem już zdrowy — uciął Adelmus. Jego głos był rześki i nie znać po nim było najmniejszego śladu długotrwałej, ciężkiej choroby. — Nie mogę tak leżeć bezczynnie. Jeszcze dzisiaj wracam do pracy.

Seweryn błagał i przekonywał, ale Adelmus pozostał niewzruszony. Nałożył szaty i pospiesznie udał się do skryptorium. W momencie, gdy wszedł do środka, głowy skupionych na pracy mnichów zaczęły powoli odwracać się w jego kierunku, a po chwili rozległy się ciche szepty. Adelmus nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Musiał się dowiedzieć.

- o -

Szatan przychodził do niego w nocy. Wypełniał pomieszczenie swoim smrodliwym oddechem, nachylał się nad leżącym, szeptał mu do ucha.

_Jesteś nikim, Adelmusie. Zbrukałeś to święte miejsce, zhańbiłeś je._

Siedział w jego głowie i kusił, zwodził, przekonywał.

_Twoja pycha doprowadziła cię do zguby. Umiłowałeś księgi bardziej, niż Boga. To dla tych nędznych kawałków pergaminu oddałeś się lubieżnemu wieprzowi. Nie ma dla ciebie ratunku. Jesteś zgubiony, potępiony na wieki wiesz o tym? O tak, wiesz. Twój Bóg odwrócił od ciebie twarz._

— Nie. Nie — mamrotał Adelmus, rzucając się na posłaniu. — Bóg jest miłosierny. Nie odtrąci skruszonego grzesznika. Ukorzę się przed nim, wyznam wszystko na spowiedzi…

_Zdolny Adelmusie, którego dłonie sprawiają, że rysunki ożywają! Twój Bóg opuścił cię raz na zawsze. Nie wierzysz mi? Wciąż ufasz swojemu Bogu? Więc się przekonaj. Idź jutro do skryptorium, weź barwniki i sprawdź, ile zostało z twojego talentu._

Adelmus jęknął rozpaczliwie, zatykając uszy dłońmi. Szatan roześmiał się wzgardliwie i pochyliwszy nad nieszczęśnikiem, musnął długim jęzorem jego szyję. Tak, jak brat Berengar tamtej nocy, kiedy _to_ się stało. Zawarli pakt. Pakt chciwości i lubieżności. Obaj dotrzymali jego warunków.

- o -

Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął po księgę. Zawsze, gdy jego dłonie dotykały delikatnego pergaminu, czuł ogarniającą go radość. Mógłby godzinami gładzić tę delikatną fakturę, rozkoszując się widokiem słowa pisanego, czując moc i wiedzę, zawartą w tej składnicy mądrości. Gdy sięgał po barwniki, zatracał się w świecie, do którego zwykły śmiertelnik nie miał dostępu. Opromieniała go łaska Pana. To ku jego chwale tworzył iluminacje, wkładając w nie całe swoje serce i duszę.

Teraz jego palce przesuwały się po kartach księgi obojętnie, jakby pozbawione czucia.  
Nie było mocy, nie było wiedzy. Miał przed sobą chłodne, gładkie powierzchnie, pokryte pismem. Równie dobrze mógłby dotykać kamienia.

Drżącymi palcami ujął jedną ze stron księgi i lekko pociągnął. Karta rozdarła się z cichym szelestem, a on patrzył na to obojętnie. Kiedyś gotów byłby zapłakać nad takim bestialstwem, teraz zaś mógłby wrzucić księgę do ognia i przyglądać się obojętnie, jak płonie.

A więc to była prawda. Bóg odwrócił się od niego, odbierając mu talent i umiłowanie piękna.

Adelmus sięgnął po barwniki. Nie dając po sobie poznać, co dzieje się w jego duszy i umyśle, pochylił się nad księgą i zabrał do pracy. Litery skakały mu przed oczami, a to, co właśnie tworzył, przypominało oszalałe plamy kolorów, nie ilustracje. Ale to nie było ważne.

Skoro Bóg się od niego odwrócił…

Nic mu już nie pozostało. Nie było innej drogi.

- o -

— Wygrałeś — szeptał Adelmus. Ściany klasztoru pochwyciły jego szept i poniosły go dalej, w głąb korytarza. — Miałeś rację. Jestem zgubiony.

Na zewnątrz wściekły wicher tłukł o ściany, a w jego świstach Adelmus słyszał jękliwe zawodzenie. Czy tak to wygląda? Czy to głosy umarłych, które wzywają go do siebie? Jeśli tak, to wkrótce stanie się jednym z nich. Nie zazna ukojenia, nie dostąpi chwały Pana. Dołączy do orszaku dusz potępionych, które tłuką się po świecie aż do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego i będzie pędził w podmuchach wiatru, żałościwie opowiadając swoje dzieje.  
Był gotowy.

Korytarz był pusty. W każdej chwili mógł się odwrócić, uciec, pobiec do opata i błagać o spowiedź oraz miłosierdzie.

Jeszcze nie było za późno.

Z piersi Adelmusa wyrwał się cichy, suchy szloch. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w okno, za którym czaiła się noc. I śmierć.

Podobno nawet najbardziej zatwardziały grzesznik zasługuje na przebaczenie. Miłosierdzie boskie jest wielkie. Jeśli zrobi o jeden krok za dużo, runie w przepaść, z której nie będzie odwrotu.

I wtedy znów poczuł oddech szatana na karku. Usłyszał jego głos. Głos szatana, a nie Boga, rozbrzmiewał w jego umyśle.

Okno rozjarzyło się jasnym blaskiem.

To był znak.

Umęczony Adelmus uniósł dłoń, chcąc zrobić znak krzyża, ale ręka mu zadrżała. Nie był godzien używać tego świętego znaku. Nie on.

Gdy ziemia zbliżała się do niego w strasznym pędzie, nie odczuwał lęku. Teraz już było za późno. Na odwrót, na przebaczenie, na strach.


End file.
